


Hope

by the_real_a_cosmo (california_112)



Category: The Ter Map
Genre: Books, FPC: 24 | Hope, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/the_real_a_cosmo
Summary: "I hope you're not thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing."Bernie turned to look innocently at Louis. "Which is?"-or-Bernie knows lots of things, but not something that Louis considers basic knowledge.This is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 24 - Hope.





	Hope

"I hope you're not thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing."

Bernie turned to look innocently at Louis. "Which is?"

"Well, it looks suspiciously to me as though you're going to put that the Prisoner of Azkaban back onto the shelf _in front_ of the Chamber of Secrets, which is an unforgivable crime." Louis explained, stepping forward and taking the book. "You've read these so many times I'm surprised that you still haven't learned the order."

He put the book back correctly as Bernie grinned sheepishly. On the off chance, he checked the rest of the series, and was thankful that he did.

"Since when did the Order of the Phoenix come _last?!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully she will learn
> 
> This one is very unrelated to the prompt, but at least it's longer than a hundred words...is that an improvement? More coming soon!


End file.
